Mi reflejo en tu mirada
by Lyn-litha
Summary: El destino le traerá a Kagome un nuevo poder y un nuevo amor que encontrara en el Sengoku donde volverá para salvar a su encarnación.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi reflejo en tu mirada**

Por Lyn-litha

—Inuyasha, Inuyasha

— mmmmmmm

—despierta el desayuno esta listo

— ya voy

— tu no sueles dormir tanto , ¿te sientes mal ?

— no, sólo que ayer entrene mucho

— ps date prisa tenemos que ir a la aldea vecina a exterminar a un demonio que ha estado dando problemas

— si ya voy

Toc,toc...— ¿Ya se van ?

— si Kaede , vamos a la aldea del norte a exterminar a un demonio

— hermana , ¿ y te has sentido bien? Últimamente te ves muy decaída

— si kaede estoy bien, ¿nos vamos Inuyasha?

—si

— Ay hermana no creo que ese cuerpo de barro soporte mucho tiempo sin una alma

— Sango ,¿ sabes donde están los niños?

— están afuera jugando con Shippo. Miroku ?

— dime

— extraño mucho a Kagome , ya han pasado 8 años desde la derrota de Naruku y la partida de Kagome

— yo también Sanguito, pero ya ves que no todo puede ser como uno quiere

— no ,pero ,pero nunca me imagine que después de que Inuyasha fuera por Kagome a la perla de shikon volviera a aparecer Kikyou y que se decidiera por ella otra vez

— la verdad a mi también me dio mucho coraje , pero no podemos mandar en Inuyasha ni en sus sentimientos. Deja voy por los niños para desayunar

Fuera de la cabaña jugaban Shippo y tres niños: unas gemelitas de pelo azabache y ojos azules de nombre Hiyori y Akane y al lado de ellas su hermano menor Yato de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos chocolate , corrían al delicioso encuentro del desayuno que cada mañana les preparaba su madre.

Así pasaban los días en el Sengoku tranquilos y sin complicaciones pues desde la derrota de Naraku ningún demonio peligroso había atacado.

En la madrugada en el profundo sueño de un Youkai que dormía plácidamente en su castillo.

Ahí estaba esa humana sentada en el pozo, el viento jugaba con sus cabellos mientras lágrimas caían de sus rosadas mejillas.

— _**humana que haces aquí tu sola , ¿ donde esta Inuyasha ?**_

— _**Inuyasha esta con Kikyou , yo solo estoy viendo este lugar por última vez ya que me voy ahora mismo ... Adiós Sesshomaru**_

 _ **(Despertándose )**_

 _ **Cuando volteo a verme no se que sentí al ver su cara de dolor y al ver mi reflejo en su mirada cristalina y achocolatada sentí un palpitar en todo el cuerpo que no había sentido .**_

— ¿ por qué no dejo de recordar ese día ? Creo que será mejor que vaya a entrenar un rato al bosque

En una aldea del norte se encontraban Inuyasha y Kikyou haciendo exorsismos y curaciones a los aldeanos enfermos.

— listo señora May

— gracias señorita Kagome ...perdon sacerdotisa Kikyou lo que pasa es que usted se parece a ella y todos la apreciábamos mucho ¿ que habrá sido de ella ?

— ella volvió a donde pertenecía - contesto Inuyasha desde el portal de la cabaña-

— oh , pues nos gustaría verla de nuevo

— nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir a nuestra aldea , nos vemos

Cuando iban de vuelta a la aldea Kikyou pudo darse cuenta de la mirada melancólica que tenia Inuyasha y no era de hoy sino que esa mirada era la que tenía desde que Kagome se había ido a su época.

— Inuyasha extrañas a Kagome verdad?

— no por qué ?

— porque lo veo en tus ojos, cuando me ves a mi la ves a ella ¿no es así ?... ¿ la amas verdad ?

— yo... Yo te estoy cumpliendo mi promesa de estar contigo

— y dime ¿ que sentiste cuando la besaste dentro de na perla ?

— ya Kikyou basta ya ! Estoy contigo que más quieres

— Inuyasha -llorando y desvaneciéndose-

—Kikyou ! ¿Que te pasa?

Inuyasha cargo a Kikyou hasta la cabaña de la anciana Kaede

— Anciana Kaede! Algo le pasa a Kikyou

— recuestala...mmm...esto era de esperarse , ella ya no aguanta mas sin alma , sin su alma

— y que puedo hacer

— buscar una alma que sea compatible con su cuerpo , la razón por la cual estas almas no le sirven es porque son muy débiles para compararse y sustituir el alma de mi hermana. La única solución seria que le pasaran parte de la alma de alguien que si sea compatible

— estas hablando de ...

— si de Kagome , es ella o esperar a que mi hermana Kikyou muera definitivamente

— Kagome ...esta bien voy ahora mismo a buscarla

Inuyasha fue corriendo al pozo para ir por Kagome , pero podría verla a los ojos?

– _podre verte a los ojos? Me habrás perdonado por lo de aquel día que te deje ir por desidirme por Kikyou ? ...yo solo quiero ver mi reflejo en esos hermosos ojos chocolate que me tranquilizaban , que lloraron por mi , los primeros que lloraron por mi y que me quitan el sueño_

Inuyasha salto al pozo , pero nada paso ,no pudo pasar a la época de Kagome .

— pero que? No puedo pasar

Inuyasha fue corriendo a la casa de la anciana Kaede a contarle lo sucedido.

— tal vez Kagome puso un sello

— entonces como vamos q traerla

— tratare de enviarle algo , espero que mi conjuro sea suficiente

Era una tarde hermosa y una chica entrenaba muy duro en el patio de si casa .

— hermana te habla Nanami !

— ya voy Sota !

— si? , hola como estas , que bueno , si ya me las entregaron espero ir pronto a verlos , si no te preocupes , me saludas mucho a Tomoe , claro nos vemos

— vas a ir a verlos hija

— si mamá , pero dentro de un mes para que le digan el sexo del bebe

— muy bien ya metiate las fotos al álbum?

— si lo llevo en mi bolsa , nos vemos al rato

— no vayas q llegar tan tarde eh

— no solo voy a ir a entrenar a ese bosque

— bien porque quiero que duermas bien ya que tuviste a tu cargo el turno de noche y estas muy cansada

— no te preocupes mamá yo...

— mamá, hermana! Algo esta saliendo del árbol

Los tres corrieron a ver lo que sucedía , cuando vieron que un pergamino salia del centro del tronco. Kagome lo tomo en sus manos desenrrollandolo para ver su contenido.

 _ **Querida Kagome:**_

 _ **Espero que estés muy bien pero, sabes nosotros tenemos un problema y necesitamos de tu ayuda.**_

 _ **Kikyou esta perdiendo la vida debido a la falta de alma en su cuerpo y la única que es compatible con ella eres tu , es por eso que te suplicamos que vengas a ayudarnos .**_

 _ **Inuyasha fue por ti pero no pudo pasar el pozo , tal vez pusiste un sello y ni Kikyou ni yo pudimos romperlo , ella por falta de energía y yo por falta de poder espiritual ; por favor ayudanos unas vez mas , ven lo antes posible .**_

 _ **Atte**_

 _ **Kaede**_

— vas a ir?

— si mamá además en algún momento tenia que regresar allá para finalizar mi entrenamiento en el palacio de jade

— pero ese palacio solo es un mito , una leyenda

— no abuelo , si existe pero sólo en esa época y tengo que encontrarlo

— te vas a llevar ropa?

— no mamá solo esta bolsa ...Bueno ya me voy

Kagome se arrojó al pozo volviendo a sentir esa sensación , pero ya no se le hacia raro ya que su nuevo estado le permitía hacerlo con mas frecuencia. Salió y respiro el aire tan puro de esa época , así que con valentía se dirigió a la aldea.

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo . ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo *-* .**

 **Revelaciones**

 **Kagome camino tranquilamente hacía la aldea , aunque sabia la importancia del asunto, mientras se dirigía a ellos pensaba en el modo de salvar a Kikyou.**

 **Cuando al fin llego se detuvo un momento en la entrada de la cabaña preparándose mentalmente para volverlos a ver juntos. Entró y vio una escena que si la hubiera visto unos años atrás se hubiera soltado a llorar, pero, no pudo evitar pensar que era hermoso aquel cuadro de Inuyasha y Kikyou en donde el estaba a su lado abrazándola y ella recostada entre su cuello y su mandíbula; le recordó a cierta pareja amiga suya de una humana y un demonio zorro. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al verla y más les sorprendió ver su expresión, tenía esa sonrisa tan característica de ella : suave, cálida, pero sobre todo sincera , eso les confirmo a todos y sobre todo a cierto hanyou que Kagome seguía siendo una mujer hermosa de cuerpo y alma y que ya lo había olvidado ya que no vio tristeza al verlo así con Kikyou.**

 **— ¡ Kagome ! - gritaron todos , menos Kikyou e Inuyasha que estaba anonadado -**

 **— hola chicos , que emoción verlos una vez más!**

 **Todos se abrazaron y saludaron a su gran amiga la chica de otra época .**

 **— hola vaya ustedes tres son los hijos de Sango y Miroku , son muy lindos**

 **— mucho gusto señorita Kagome - dijeron los tres al unísono-**

 **— hola Kikyo , Inuyasha**

 **— hola Kagome - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo -**

 **— bien, que vamos a hacer contigo Kikyou?**

 **— kagome , su cuerpo no sanara sin un alma o una parte de una**

 **— usted piensa que yo soy la única que le puede dar esa parte de alma , ¿no anciana Kaede?**

 **— así es**

 **— pero yo entendería si no quieres darme parte de tu alma Kagome**

 **— veo que no has cambiado Kikyou**

 **— lo digo por lo que paso hace 8 años**

 **— ¡ya basta! _ sorprendiendo a todos- sigues subestimandome , sabes muy bien que yo no te dejaría morir aunque estuviera enamorada de Inuyasha y menos ahora que esos sentimientos me han dejado así que deja el pasado atrás ...trataré de ayudarte**

 **—Kagome , perdón por todo**

 **— no te disculpes , aunque tengo que aclarar algo; jugar con el tiempo es muy grave ya que puede alterar el equilibro de las épocas , todo tiene un tiempo nosotros somos el ejemplo perfecto , y tu tiempo en esta vida se acabo hace 58 años Kikyo no puedes vivir en contra del tiempo y de la vida misma**

 **—intentalo Kagome por favor - dijo Inuyasha -**

 **Kagome empezó a emanar un resplandor convirtiéndose en una esfera de luz efrente de ella y introduciendose en el pecho a Kikyou. Todo se lleno de luz pero en un momento la luz salio disparada otra vez al cuerpo de Kagome .**

 **— que paso ? - preguntaron los demás**

 **— mi alma es muy fuerte es por eso que no puedo compartirla contigo**

 **— a que te refieres? - preguntó Kikyou**

 **— verán ...mmm... Yo ya no soy una simple humana**

 **— que ! - gritaron todos -**

 **— yo ahora soy la nueva diosa del tiempo esa es otra razón por la que vine necesito terminar mi entrenamiento en el templo de Jade y solamente en esta época puedo encontrarlo ...mira Kikyou en cuanto termine mi entrenamiento tendré mas poder para ayudarte**

 **— pero señorita Kagome , la señorita Kikyou ya no tiene mucho tiempo - dijo Miroku -**

 **— lo se pero solo sera un entranamiento de 3 días, además ella tiene un año de vida en estas condiciones**

 **— esta bien Kagome**

 **— ya lo verás Kikyou , te ayudaré, pero alguien sabe el lugar en donde esta el palacio?**

 **— yo solo se que es un lugar difícil de entrar ni midoriko pudo**

 **— eso es porque ningún humano aunque tengan poder espiritual pueden resivir ese entrenamiento que es solo para dioses - dijo Kagome -**

 **— que es esto tía Kagome - dijo el pequeño Yato-**

 **— Yato ! deja eso - reprendió Sango-**

 **—ah pueden verlo es mi álbum de fotos**

 **Todos se sentaron al rededor de Kagome para ver las fotos. Kagome hojeaba el álbum cuando Inuyasha paró la página en seco al ver una foto donde Kagome estaba con una chica y un chico apuesto de ojos azules , pelo largo, blanco y unas orejas un poco más grandes a las de el.**

 **— hay demonios en tu época ?**

 **—el es tu novio? - dijo Sango con una pícara sonrisa-**

 **— no el es mi maestro de pelea y ahora esposo de mi amiga nanami y ahora esperan un bebe...así son ahora - cambiando de página mostrándolos muy contentos y ahora el sin sus orejas-**

 **— el es realmente fuerte y son unos de mis mejores amigos, ella alguna vez fue la diosa de la tierra ,pero eso es otra historia**

 **— Kagome , alguna vez escuche a mi madre hablar de ese palacio - dijo Inuyasha-**

 **— a ver entonces , alguien de la época de Midoriko que aun viva ... Si tu mamá sabia de el tal vez se lo contó a tu padre y todos sabemos que hay alguien que sabia todo de tu padre ...Sesshomaru sabrá donde esta ...Inuyasha sabes donde esta Sesshomaru?**

 **— la verdad no**

 **— bueno voy a buscarlo**

 **— yo voy contigo**

 **— no quedate aquí con Kikyou y si no vuelvo es por que fui a buscarlo**

 **Kagome salio y camino hasta el árbol sagrado siendo detenida por Inuyasha .**

 **— Kagome podemos hablar?**

 **— claro**

 **— lo que paso hace años bueno yo ...**

 **— eso , lo que paso ya no tiene importancia**

 **— para mi si yo de verdad sentí algo cuando te bese dentro de la perla**

 **— tal vez sentiste que besabas a Kikyou ...Inuyasha siempre te voy a querer mas no a amar yo ya no te quiero como hombre sino como amigo y quiero hacerme mas fuerte para que seas feliz de una vez por todas con Kikyou**

 **— yo también siempre te voy a querer y espero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz**

 **Los dos se abrazaron sin darse cuenta que alguien los había visto y escuchado su conversación provocando cierto sentimiento en su corazón con las palabras de Kagome .**

 **Listo el capitulo 2 diganme que tal ...^u^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pensamientos**

 **\- cambios de escena**

 **¿ Qué es éste sentimiento ?**

 **"Ya no te amo" esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Sesshomaru y provocando un golpeteo en el corazón .**

 **– pero que es esto ,maldita sea no sabia que había regresado**

 **— hola Sesshomaru**

 **Sesshomaru volteo al ver a la mujer que había soñado todas las noches.**

 **— que quieres humana**

 **— tú ...sabes donde esta el palacio de Jade?**

 **— no - caminando -**

 **— yo se que si sabes - poniéndose en frente de el -**

 **— si no te quitas te romperé el cuello**

 **— por favor es muy importante hazlo por tu hermano**

 **— a mi no me importa Inuyasha**

 **— que cruel eres !**

 **— insolente humana**

 **— sólo dime sabes si o no !**

 **— si se**

 **— entonces te reto a una pelea si tu ganas no me dices y si yo gano me llevas hasta allá**

 **— ja! Piensas que tienes oportunidad**

 **— si te doy cinco minutos**

 **— esta bien**

 **Los dos se pusieron en guardia empezando Sesshomaru a atacar , kagome los esquivaba con facilidad sorprendiendo al demonio .**

 **— jajaja atacame con todo**

 **—maldita humana ,pero que es lo que le paso ?**

 **Sesshomaru sacó su látigo venenoso enredandolo en la pierna de Kagome jalandola hacía el , Kagome lo golpeo con un puño lleno de energía dejandolo mal herido .**

 **— vaya! Que si vas en serio -este demonio engreído si me esta atacando a morir -**

 **Los dos continuaron la pelea luchando a la par, Sesshomaru estaba muy sorprendido al ver que la joven le seguía el ritmo.**

 **— te tengo que ganar para poder terminar mi entrenamiento y salvar a Kikyou así que este es mi ultimo golpe**

 **Lo atacó con una esfera de su energía arrojándolo a unos metros de ella estre estrellándose en un árbol , debido a la cantidad de energía Kagome cayó desmayada . Sesshomaru no podía creer a había perdido contra una humana y un hijo de Inu no taisho no podía romper su palabra.**

 **Se acerco a ella y la observo , al ver su cara dormida y asonrojada por el esfuerzo volvió a sentir ese golpeteo en su pecho y sintió un calor inundar sus mejillas.**

 **—pero que diablos me pasa ,yo no puedo estar sintiendo algo por una humana yo no soy débil como mi padre y ese tonto de Inuyasha**

 **—que tanto me ves- dijo kagome sorprendiendo al demonio -**

 **— vámonos es un largo camino**

 **—¡Kagome !**

 **—Inuyasha que pasa ?**

 **— Kikyou se puso mal ayudame**

 **— vamos , Sesshomaru por favor acompañame y espera en la aldea yo voy a ir a mi época por unos amigos si**

 **Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo Kagome ya había desaparecido ante sus ojos así que no les quedó mas que ir con Kikyou pasaron unos minutos cuando apareció con unos jóvenes.**

 **— ya llegue dame la medicina Tomoe**

 **Sacó un frasco con perlas rosadas era el elixir de melocotón, le dio una a Kikyou y al instante se recupero sorprendiendo a todos y mas a cierto demonio.**

 **—Ellos son mis amigos de la foto aunque ahora los dos son humanos normales**

 **Mucho gusto - dijeron todostodos-**

 **— mucho gusto , Kagome podemos ver el árbol sagrado del que tanto nos hablaste**

 **— claro vamos**

 **Loa tres caminaron hasta el árbol seguidos por Sesshomaru . Tomoe y Nanami se sentaron en sus raíces mientras que el le acarisiaba su abultado vientre.**

 **— como pudo a ver cambiado la vida demoniaca por una humana , no los entiendo - dijo Sesshomaru llamando la atención de Kagome-**

 **— la respuesta es muy fácil , el amor , mira Sesshomaru esta vida es muy cruel tanto para demonios como para humanos como para no tener con quien compartirla y hacerla mas amena... Ellos han sufrido y esperado 500 años solo para descubrir que ella es su único amor o Inuyasha, que Kikyou siempre fue su gran amor y ¿sabes? hay otros casos donde el primer amor no es el verdadero amor como... El de tu padre y tu madre ...no dudo que tu padre hubiera querido a tu madre ,pero su gran amor siempre fue Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha**

 **—eso no me interesa**

 **— tal vez no , pero que hay de ti ...en que corazón quieres vivir , porque no es lo mismo el amor que se tienen tu y Rin al de una mujer con quien puedas hacer una vida tener hijos ,sentir amor , a quien protejer ,¿y tu Sesshomaru, tienes algo que proteger?**

 **Esas palabras le recordaron ese momento con su padre .**

 **"Sesshomaru ¿ tienes algo que proteger? "**

 **— algo que proteger? No se por qué ,pero esas palabras tienen más sentido ahora que en ese momento**

 **— Sesshomaru?**

 **—...**

 **— ¡ Sesshomaru !**

 **—mmm**

 **— nos vamos ?**

 **— donde están tus amigos?**

 **— que te pasa? Ya fui y vine de mi época , ya los lleve ...nos vamos**

 **— si**

 **Caminaron todo el día hasta el atardecer sin decir ni una palabra hasta que Kagome rompió el silencio.**

 **— y , falta mucho**

 **— no ya llegamos , solo tenemos que pasar por ahí**

 **Era un camino demaciado estrecho con rocas a los costados solo podían ir de uno en uno, kagome se apresuró chocando con Sesshomaru quedando muy juntos de prente .**

 **— acaso conoces el camino?**

 **— n..no - nerviosa y sonrojada-**

 **— entonces dejame pasar!**

 **Sesshomaru iba delante de ella y de ves en cuando volteaba de reojo a ver a la chica que iba con la cabeza baja.**

 **—oh kami , que me pasa siento mi corazón muy acelerado ...no yo..no puedo estar tan nerviosa ¿ por qué? ¿ que esto que estoy sintiendo ?**

 **Kagome levanto la mirada topándose con unos ojos profundos y fríos color ámbar , al chocar miradas en algún momento vió un brillo especial en los ojos de Sesshomaru que nunca había visto , ese brillo que ... Veía en Inuyasha cada vez que veía a Kikyou?**

 **— que te estas imaginando humana?**

 **— nada! - sonrojada -**

 **En ese momento él sintió algo al ver la reacción de la chica.**

 **Llegaron a un monte lleno de arboles y a unos metros de ellos estaban unas escaleras de piedra y a sus costados arboles de sakuras que conducían a un palacio muy hermosos en la cima .**

 **— ahí esta humana cumpli**

 **— gracias Sesshomaru**

 **Kagome camino seguido de Sesshomaru ,cuando él puso el pie en el primer escalón salio disparado por una energía espiritual .**

 **— Sesshomaru !**

 **Kagome corrió a ayudarlo poniendo su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, el solo podía escucharla mas no podía abrir sus ojos ni emitir ningún sonido .**

 **— ay Sesshomaru , que te paso ? - llorando- A ver**

 **Kagome lo revisó y sintió su pulso , solo estaba " inconsciente ".**

 **—Sesshomaru no te puedo dejar aquí solo , todo por ayudarme**

 **— humana tonta no soy tan débil, qué? Acaso estas llorando por mi? ...debo alejarme de esta humana esto que estoy sintiendo por ella no es digno del gran lord Sesshomaru no puedo parecerme a mi padre ni al estúpidos de Inuyasha**

 **Ya era de noche y kagome había curado a Sesshomaru con el elixir de melocotón, había llorado tanto que termino venciéndola por completo el sueño. A la mañana siguiente el sol salió iluminando la cara del demonio provocando que despertara. Al tratar de levantarse sintió su cuerpo muy adolorido volteandose de lado para ver algo que nunca había visto era algo hermoso que solo quería tener el privilegio de tenerlo solamente el ; era Kagome dormida a su lado con el flequillo algo alborotado , con la cara de lado volteando hacía el. Su pecho subía y bajaba debido a su respiración provocando que el demonio quisiera tenerla mas cerca respiración con respiración acortando la distancia terminando en un beso que termino por sorprenderlo ya que Kagome lo estaba respondiendo y llevando sus manos a su nuca haciendo el beso más intenso , esto provoco que Sesshomaru sintiera una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y que sus latidos se aceleraran , cuando pudo separarse vio que aun seguía dormida , pero estaba despertando así que se convirtió en esfera de luz y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo.**

 **Kagome soñaba que estaba besándose con Sesshomaru y no se sentía nada mal ni siquiera con el beso de Inuyasha sintió eso. Despertó pero Sesshomaru ya no estaba provocando ... Tristeza**

 **— creo que me he enamorado de Sesshomaru , pero si con Inuyasha no tuve oportunidad menos con el que es el demonio mas arrogante, cretino, maldito y...y ... Y hermoso que existe en el Sengoku**

 **Kagome subio hasta la puerta del templo de Jade y al abrir las grandes puertas , una mujer de piel blanca , cabello largo ,castaño , ojos azul eléctrico la veían , vestía una yukata roja con filos plateados .**

 **— la estaba esperando Kagome sama**

 **— mmm hola yo vine para...**

 **— se para que vino , felicidades su entrenamiento esta por culminar yo soy Jade la diosa de la vida y soy su gran admiradora**

 **— mucho gusto Jade sama y que ejercicios haré**

 **— solo meterse al fondo de esta fuente y dejar que haga el trabajo la agua sagrada**

 **Kagome se metió a una gran fuente hasta el cuntro , recostándose y dejado que el agua la sumergiera , increíblemente podía respirar y se sentía una paz inmensa , al cabo de un rato una luz salio a la superficie de la fuente ahora kagome era legalmente la diosa del tiempo , la viajera del tiempo, la sacerdotisa más poderosa. Cuando salio del agua la mujer la esperaba con un collar dorado con un jade.**

 **— este es un regalo, esta piedra tiene un deseo que puedes utilizarlo como quieras y con quien quieras**

 **— pero ese deseo no...**

 **— se que estas acostumbrada a perlas mal intencionadas , pero esta vez se lo da una diosa a otra**

 **— gracias ya se en que lo utilizaré**

 **Kagome se teletransporto a la aldea de la anciana Kaede .**

 **— listo ahora Kikyo estas lista para vivir otra vez**

 **— si pero como**

 **Kagome tomo el jade y oídio su deseo.**

 **— deseo que Kikyou vuelva a la vida**

 **Kikyou sintió como sus fuerzas y poder regresaban , había vuelto a ser la mujer de hace 58 años.**

 **— gracias kagome - dijo Inuyasha abrazándola-**

 **— no hay de que**

 **— podemos hablar a solas**

 **— claro Kikyou**

 **Las dos se sentaron en el pozo mientras hablaban y Sesshomaru las observaba .**

 **— gracias Kagome espero que lleguemos a ser amigas**

 **— que te parece si empezamos ya**

 **— claro ...te devo mas de una vez la vida y no tengo como pagartelo**

 **— solo se feliz con Inuyasha y ayudarlo a ser mejor persona cada día**

 **— si ...te pasa algo, estas pensativa**

 **— no solo que ...siempre me enamoro de la persona menos indicada**

 **— acaso toda vía ...**

 **— no! ... Ahora amo a Sesshomaru no es absurdo tenía que ser el**

 **— y crees que tengas esperanzas**

 **— no , el es diferente a Inuyasha ya que no tiene sentimientos humanos**

 **— pero tu amigo demonio se enamoró de esa chica y Sesshomaru llegó a querer mucho a Rin**

 **— mmm no se si Sesshomaru me ame pero no quiero esperar a que me rompa el corazón así que me voy a mi época , despiden de los demas vendré a visitarlos pero no se cuando ya que mi profesión es muy pesada ...soy doctora**

 **— pudes trabajar aquí además eres sacerdotisa y serias de gran ayuda además que los aldeanos te aman**

 **— vendré cuando me necesiten pero lo que no quiero es verlo porque si sigo así terminaré enamorándome hasta llorar por el**

 **— así que te vas humana y ahora eres una diosa eso explica que me ganaras en esa pelea**

 **— yo me voy Kagome te veo después**

 **— si**

 **Kagome camino hasta el árbol sagrado .**

 **— si ahora soy una diosa completa , te gane con menos poder del que tengo ahora**

 **— es cierto que me amas**

 **— pero que demonio tan cretino , no te sientas tan importante yo no te quiero**

 **—no te gusto el beso que te di**

 **— si fue real ?**

 **— así que sueñas conmigo - sonriendo-**

 **— yo...no sueño con...**

 **Sesshomaru la había callado con un beso .**

 **— no quiero que juegues conmigo yo ya no soy una simple humana que puedas manipular**

 **— te amo**

 **—¡¿ que ?!**

 **— me costo mucho trabajo aceptarlo pero ahora se que yo si quiero ser quien te proteja y que tu me protejas a mi como lo hiciste en el palacio de Jade , quiero vivir en tu corazó porque tu ya estas en el mio**

 **— Sesshomaru te amo tanto - abrazandolo -**

 **— siempre quiero tenerte así y ver mi reflejo en tu mirada ...pero que pasara con el tiempo yo no envejezco**

 **— soy una diosa y tampoco envejezco**

 **Los dos se besaron demostrándose todo su amor y nadie los separaría jamás .**

 **— listo inuyasha , sesshomaru sus esposas e hijos están adentro - dijo la anciana Kaede -**

 **Los dos entraron entrepitosamente viendo en frente de ellos un par de futones con sus hermosas y cansadas esposas y sus bebes.**

 **Del lado izquierdo estaba Kikyou con un par de gemelitas con los ojos ámbar como el papá pero con el pelo negro ébano de la madre .**

 **Del lado derecho se encontraba Kagome con unos gemelos , una niña y un niño; la niña tenía el pelo plata como su papá pero los ojos chocolate de Kagome ,el niño tenía el pelo azabache de la madre pero con ojos color ámbar como Sesshomaru .**

 **Las dos parejas estaban muy emocionadas pero aún mas Sesshomaru y Kagome .**

 **— como estas Kagome**

 **— muy bien Sesshomaru muy bien ...ten carga a uno**

 **Tomó en sus abrazos a la pequeña mientras Kagome lo veía embelesada .**

 **— y pensar que no tenía a nadie hasta que llegaste tu Kagome**

 **— jajjajaja aun recuerdo ese día en que me dijiste que me amabas**

 **-Flashback -**

 **Los dos se besaban cuando alguien llego atacando a Sesshomaru.**

 **— dejarla Sesshomaru !**

 **Era Inuyasha que atacaba a Sesshomaru pero fue detenido por un campo de fuerza de Kagome.**

 **— basta Inuyasha! Yo... Amo a Sesshomaru y quiero que lo aceptes**

 **— qué?! El no es capas de querer a alguien**

 **— tu como sabes , ella y yo somos compañeros ahora**

 **— maldito te atreviste a tocarla !**

 **— no! Todavía no me toca, digo ...ya basta ...Inuyasha yo lo amo**

 **— yo jure protegerte Kagome y no dejare que te lastime**

 **— protegerla ya no es tu responsabilidad ahora es mía - dijo serio Sesshomaru -**

 **— esta bien pero si la lastimas te mataré**

 **-Fin Flashback-**

 **— si han pasado muchas cosas hasta cambiaste a este demonio sin corazón - dijo Inuyasha riendo -**

 **— si e incluso se aceptaron como hermanos - dijo Kikyou acomodándose con sus hijos**

 **— ahora somos felices y yo tengo a quien amar y proteger solo espero siempre ver mi reflejo en tu mirada Kagome , te amo**

 **— yo te amo más Sesshomaru - besándose -**

 **— ahora soy feliz con Sesshomaru y mis hijos viendo mi reflejo cada amanecer en esos hijos dorados que tanto me enamoran cada día que paso a su lado** **Pensamientos**

 **\- cambios de escena**

 **¿ Qué es éste sentimiento ?**

 **"Ya no te amo" esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Sesshomaru y provocando un golpeteo en el corazón .**

 **– pero que es esto ,maldita sea no sabia que había regresado**

 **— hola Sesshomaru**

 **Sesshomaru volteo al ver a la mujer que había soñado todas las noches.**

 **— que quieres humana**

 **— tú ...sabes donde esta el palacio de Jade?**

 **— no - caminando -**

 **— yo se que si sabes - poniéndose en frente de el -**

 **— si no te quitas te romperé el cuello**

 **— por favor es muy importante hazlo por tu hermano**

 **— a mi no me importa Inuyasha**

 **— que cruel eres !**

 **— insolente humana**

 **— sólo dime sabes si o no !**

 **— si se**

 **— entonces te reto a una pelea si tu ganas no me dices y si yo gano me llevas hasta allá**

 **— ja! Piensas que tienes oportunidad**

 **— si te doy cinco minutos**

 **— esta bien**

 **Los dos se pusieron en guardia empezando Sesshomaru a atacar , kagome los esquivaba con facilidad sorprendiendo al demonio .**

 **— jajaja atacame con todo**

 **—maldita humana ,pero que es lo que le paso ?**

 **Sesshomaru sacó su látigo venenoso enredandolo en la pierna de Kagome jalandola hacía el , Kagome lo golpeo con un puño lleno de energía dejandolo mal herido .**

 **— vaya! Que si vas en serio -este demonio engreído si me esta atacando a morir -**

 **Los dos continuaron la pelea luchando a la par, Sesshomaru estaba muy sorprendido al ver que la joven le seguía el ritmo.**

 **— te tengo que ganar para poder terminar mi entrenamiento y salvar a Kikyou así que este es mi ultimo golpe**

 **Lo atacó con una esfera de su energía arrojándolo a unos metros de ella estre estrellándose en un árbol , debido a la cantidad de energía Kagome cayó desmayada . Sesshomaru no podía creer a había perdido contra una humana y un hijo de Inu no taisho no podía romper su palabra.**

 **Se acerco a ella y la observo , al ver su cara dormida y asonrojada por el esfuerzo volvió a sentir ese golpeteo en su pecho y sintió un calor inundar sus mejillas.**

 **—pero que diablos me pasa ,yo no puedo estar sintiendo algo por una humana yo no soy débil como mi padre y ese tonto de Inuyasha**

 **—que tanto me ves- dijo kagome sorprendiendo al demonio -**

 **— vámonos es un largo camino**

 **—¡Kagome !**

 **—Inuyasha que pasa ?**

 **— Kikyou se puso mal ayudame**

 **— vamos , Sesshomaru por favor acompañame y espera en la aldea yo voy a ir a mi época por unos amigos si**

 **Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo Kagome ya había desaparecido ante sus ojos así que no les quedó mas que ir con Kikyou pasaron unos minutos cuando apareció con unos jóvenes.**

 **— ya llegue dame la medicina Tomoe**

 **Sacó un frasco con perlas rosadas era el elixir de melocotón, le dio una a Kikyou y al instante se recupero sorprendiendo a todos y mas a cierto demonio.**

 **—Ellos son mis amigos de la foto aunque ahora los dos son humanos normales**

 **Mucho gusto - dijeron todostodos-**

 **— mucho gusto , Kagome podemos ver el árbol sagrado del que tanto nos hablaste**

 **— claro vamos**

 **Loa tres caminaron hasta el árbol seguidos por Sesshomaru . Tomoe y Nanami se sentaron en sus raíces mientras que el le acarisiaba su abultado vientre.**

 **— como pudo a ver cambiado la vida demoniaca por una humana , no los entiendo - dijo Sesshomaru llamando la atención de Kagome-**

 **— la respuesta es muy fácil , el amor , mira Sesshomaru esta vida es muy cruel tanto para demonios como para humanos como para no tener con quien compartirla y hacerla mas amena... Ellos han sufrido y esperado 500 años solo para descubrir que ella es su único amor o Inuyasha, que Kikyou siempre fue su gran amor y ¿sabes? hay otros casos donde el primer amor no es el verdadero amor como... El de tu padre y tu madre ...no dudo que tu padre hubiera querido a tu madre ,pero su gran amor siempre fue Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha**

 **—eso no me interesa**

 **— tal vez no , pero que hay de ti ...en que corazón quieres vivir , porque no es lo mismo el amor que se tienen tu y Rin al de una mujer con quien puedas hacer una vida tener hijos ,sentir amor , a quien protejer ,¿y tu Sesshomaru, tienes algo que proteger?**

 **Esas palabras le recordaron ese momento con su padre .**

 **"Sesshomaru ¿ tienes algo que proteger? "**

 **— algo que proteger? No se por qué ,pero esas palabras tienen más sentido ahora que en ese momento**

 **— Sesshomaru?**

 **—...**

 **— ¡ Sesshomaru !**

 **—mmm**

 **— nos vamos ?**

 **— donde están tus amigos?**

 **— que te pasa? Ya fui y vine de mi época , ya los lleve ...nos vamos**

 **— si**

 **Caminaron todo el día hasta el atardecer sin decir ni una palabra hasta que Kagome rompió el silencio.**

 **— y , falta mucho**

 **— no ya llegamos , solo tenemos que pasar por ahí**

 **Era un camino demaciado estrecho con rocas a los costados solo podían ir de uno en uno, kagome se apresuró chocando con Sesshomaru quedando muy juntos de prente .**

 **— acaso conoces el camino?**

 **— n..no - nerviosa y sonrojada-**

 **— entonces dejame pasar!**

 **Sesshomaru iba delante de ella y de ves en cuando volteaba de reojo a ver a la chica que iba con la cabeza baja.**

 **—oh kami , que me pasa siento mi corazón muy acelerado ...no yo..no puedo estar tan nerviosa ¿ por qué? ¿ que esto que estoy sintiendo ?**

 **Kagome levanto la mirada topándose con unos ojos profundos y fríos color ámbar , al chocar miradas en algún momento vió un brillo especial en los ojos de Sesshomaru que nunca había visto , ese brillo que ... Veía en Inuyasha cada vez que veía a Kikyou?**

 **— que te estas imaginando humana?**

 **— nada! - sonrojada -**

 **En ese momento él sintió algo al ver la reacción de la chica.**

 **Llegaron a un monte lleno de arboles y a unos metros de ellos estaban unas escaleras de piedra y a sus costados arboles de sakuras que conducían a un palacio muy hermosos en la cima .**

 **— ahí esta humana cumpli**

 **— gracias Sesshomaru**

 **Kagome camino seguido de Sesshomaru ,cuando él puso el pie en el primer escalón salio disparado por una energía espiritual .**

 **— Sesshomaru !**

 **Kagome corrió a ayudarlo poniendo su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, el solo podía escucharla mas no podía abrir sus ojos ni emitir ningún sonido .**

 **— ay Sesshomaru , que te paso ? - llorando- A ver**

 **Kagome lo revisó y sintió su pulso , solo estaba " inconsciente ".**

 **—Sesshomaru no te puedo dejar aquí solo , todo por ayudarme**

 **— humana tonta no soy tan débil, qué? Acaso estas llorando por mi? ...debo alejarme de esta humana esto que estoy sintiendo por ella no es digno del gran lord Sesshomaru no puedo parecerme a mi padre ni al estúpidos de Inuyasha**

 **Ya era de noche y kagome había curado a Sesshomaru con el elixir de melocotón, había llorado tanto que termino venciéndola por completo el sueño. A la mañana siguiente el sol salió iluminando la cara del demonio provocando que despertara. Al tratar de levantarse sintió su cuerpo muy adolorido volteandose de lado para ver algo que nunca había visto era algo hermoso que solo quería tener el privilegio de tenerlo solamente el ; era Kagome dormida a su lado con el flequillo algo alborotado , con la cara de lado volteando hacía el. Su pecho subía y bajaba debido a su respiración provocando que el demonio quisiera tenerla mas cerca respiración con respiración acortando la distancia terminando en un beso que termino por sorprenderlo ya que Kagome lo estaba respondiendo y llevando sus manos a su nuca haciendo el beso más intenso , esto provoco que Sesshomaru sintiera una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y que sus latidos se aceleraran , cuando pudo separarse vio que aun seguía dormida , pero estaba despertando así que se convirtió en esfera de luz y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo.**

 **Kagome soñaba que estaba besándose con Sesshomaru y no se sentía nada mal ni siquiera con el beso de Inuyasha sintió eso. Despertó pero Sesshomaru ya no estaba provocando ... Tristeza**

 **— creo que me he enamorado de Sesshomaru , pero si con Inuyasha no tuve oportunidad menos con el que es el demonio mas arrogante, cretino, maldito y...y ... Y hermoso que existe en el Sengoku**

 **Kagome subio hasta la puerta del templo de Jade y al abrir las grandes puertas , una mujer de piel blanca , cabello largo ,castaño , ojos azul eléctrico la veían , vestía una yukata roja con filos plateados .**

 **— la estaba esperando Kagome sama**

 **— mmm hola yo vine para...**

 **— se para que vino , felicidades su entrenamiento esta por culminar yo soy Jade la diosa de la vida y soy su gran admiradora**

 **— mucho gusto Jade sama y que ejercicios haré**

 **— solo meterse al fondo de esta fuente y dejar que haga el trabajo la agua sagrada**

 **Kagome se metió a una gran fuente hasta el cuntro , recostándose y dejado que el agua la sumergiera , increíblemente podía respirar y se sentía una paz inmensa , al cabo de un rato una luz salio a la superficie de la fuente ahora kagome era legalmente la diosa del tiempo , la viajera del tiempo, la sacerdotisa más poderosa. Cuando salio del agua la mujer la esperaba con un collar dorado con un jade.**

 **— este es un regalo, esta piedra tiene un deseo que puedes utilizarlo como quieras y con quien quieras**

 **— pero ese deseo no...**

 **— se que estas acostumbrada a perlas mal intencionadas , pero esta vez se lo da una diosa a otra**

 **— gracias ya se en que lo utilizaré**

 **Kagome se teletransporto a la aldea de la anciana Kaede .**

 **— listo ahora Kikyo estas lista para vivir otra vez**

 **— si pero como**

 **Kagome tomo el jade y oídio su deseo.**

 **— deseo que Kikyou vuelva a la vida**

 **Kikyou sintió como sus fuerzas y poder regresaban , había vuelto a ser la mujer de hace 58 años.**

 **— gracias kagome - dijo Inuyasha abrazándola-**

 **— no hay de que**

 **— podemos hablar a solas**

 **— claro Kikyou**

 **Las dos se sentaron en el pozo mientras hablaban y Sesshomaru las observaba .**

 **— gracias Kagome espero que lleguemos a ser amigas**

 **— que te parece si empezamos ya**

 **— claro ...te devo mas de una vez la vida y no tengo como pagartelo**

 **— solo se feliz con Inuyasha y ayudarlo a ser mejor persona cada día**

 **— si ...te pasa algo, estas pensativa**

 **— no solo que ...siempre me enamoro de la persona menos indicada**

 **— acaso toda vía ...**

 **— no! ... Ahora amo a Sesshomaru no es absurdo tenía que ser el**

 **— y crees que tengas esperanzas**

 **— no , el es diferente a Inuyasha ya que no tiene sentimientos humanos**

 **— pero tu amigo demonio se enamoró de esa chica y Sesshomaru llegó a querer mucho a Rin**

 **— mmm no se si Sesshomaru me ame pero no quiero esperar a que me rompa el corazón así que me voy a mi época , despiden de los demas vendré a visitarlos pero no se cuando ya que mi profesión es muy pesada ...soy doctora**

 **— pudes trabajar aquí además eres sacerdotisa y serias de gran ayuda además que los aldeanos te aman**

 **— vendré cuando me necesiten pero lo que no quiero es verlo porque si sigo así terminaré enamorándome hasta llorar por el**

 **— así que te vas humana y ahora eres una diosa eso explica que me ganaras en esa pelea**

 **— yo me voy Kagome te veo después**

 **— si**

 **Kagome camino hasta el árbol sagrado .**

 **— si ahora soy una diosa completa , te gane con menos poder del que tengo ahora**

 **— es cierto que me amas**

 **— pero que demonio tan cretino , no te sientas tan importante yo no te quiero**

 **—no te gusto el beso que te di**

 **— si fue real ?**

 **— así que sueñas conmigo - sonriendo-**

 **— yo...no sueño con...**

 **Sesshomaru la había callado con un beso .**

 **— no quiero que juegues conmigo yo ya no soy una simple humana que puedas manipular**

 **— te amo**

 **—¡¿ que ?!**

 **— me costo mucho trabajo aceptarlo pero ahora se que yo si quiero ser quien te proteja y que tu me protejas a mi como lo hiciste en el palacio de Jade , quiero vivir en tu corazó porque tu ya estas en el mio**

 **— Sesshomaru te amo tanto - abrazandolo -**

 **— siempre quiero tenerte así y ver mi reflejo en tu mirada ...pero que pasara con el tiempo yo no envejezco**

 **— soy una diosa y tampoco envejezco**

 **Los dos se besaron demostrándose todo su amor y nadie los separaría jamás .**

 **— listo inuyasha , sesshomaru sus esposas e hijos están adentro - dijo la anciana Kaede -**

 **Los dos entraron entrepitosamente viendo en frente de ellos un par de futones con sus hermosas y cansadas esposas y sus bebes.**

 **Del lado izquierdo estaba Kikyou con un par de gemelitas con los ojos ámbar como el papá pero con el pelo negro ébano de la madre .**

 **Del lado derecho se encontraba Kagome con unos gemelos , una niña y un niño; la niña tenía el pelo plata como su papá pero los ojos chocolate de Kagome ,el niño tenía el pelo azabache de la madre pero con ojos color ámbar como Sesshomaru .**

 **Las dos parejas estaban muy emocionadas pero aún mas Sesshomaru y Kagome .**

 **— como estas Kagome**

 **— muy bien Sesshomaru muy bien ...ten carga a uno**

 **Tomó en sus abrazos a la pequeña mientras Kagome lo veía embelesada .**

 **— y pensar que no tenía a nadie hasta que llegaste tu Kagome**

 **— jajjajaja aun recuerdo ese día en que me dijiste que me amabas**

 **-Flashback -**

 **Los dos se besaban cuando alguien llego atacando a Sesshomaru.**

 **— dejarla Sesshomaru !**

 **Era Inuyasha que atacaba a Sesshomaru pero fue detenido por un campo de fuerza de Kagome.**

 **— basta Inuyasha! Yo... Amo a Sesshomaru y quiero que lo aceptes**

 **— qué?! El no es capas de querer a alguien**

 **— tu como sabes , ella y yo somos compañeros ahora**

 **— maldito te atreviste a tocarla !**

 **— no! Todavía no me toca, digo ...ya basta ...Inuyasha yo lo amo**

 **— yo jure protegerte Kagome y no dejare que te lastime**

 **— protegerla ya no es tu responsabilidad ahora es mía - dijo serio Sesshomaru -**

 **— esta bien pero si la lastimas te mataré**

 **-Fin Flashback-**

 **— si han pasado muchas cosas hasta cambiaste a este demonio sin corazón - dijo Inuyasha riendo -**

 **— si e incluso se aceptaron como hermanos - dijo Kikyou acomodándose con sus hijos**

 **— ahora somos felices y yo tengo a quien amar y proteger solo espero siempre ver mi reflejo en tu mirada Kagome , te amo**

 **— yo te amo más Sesshomaru - besándose -**

 **— ahora soy feliz con Sesshomaru y mis hijos viendo mi reflejo cada amanecer en esos hijos dorados que tanto me enamoran cada día que paso a su lado**

 **Fin**

 **Bueno aquí termina esta historia espero que les haya gustado y diganme en los comentarios de que pareja les gustaría que hiciera otro fic sale si los conozco con gusto lo haré ...nos vemos ^_^ y arigato gozaimasu**


End file.
